Immovable Barrier and Irresistible Force
by J.D Killian
Summary: Evangelion meets Gurren Lagann.    SPIN ON!
1. Immovable Barrier 1

Immovable Barrier Part 1  
>Neon Genesis EvangelionEnd of Evangelion/Rebuild of Evangelion © Gainex.

Welcome to my third fic. This one will hopefully not go the way of the others, as I'm giving myself a scheduel for it!  
>GO ME!.<p>

*****

"C'mon, Shinji. What's the rush?"  
>Shinji didn't hear the other boy's words over the sounds of explosions and general cacophony in the back, but the artificial voice in the handset on the payphone came loud and clear.<br>"All residents must evacuate to their designated shelters. This is a recording. All residents-"  
>The voice was cut off as Shinji slammed the handset into the hook, causing the coins to jangle roughly. He turned to the taller boy, and frowned.<br>"Bro, didn't you hear? Evacuation orders; Get to a shelter and get inside."  
>The taller boy considered speaking, but the thrum of an engine followed by the screech of tires. Not a sports car, but a small hatchback, probably a pre-impact sports car. White. Misato leaned across.<br>"You must be them. Get in. Gendo is waiting."  
>"Sure. Right. Because we'll just get in the car with a strange woman who HAPPENS to know our employer's name."<br>"Bro, what other option do we have? Get in!"  
>Shinji pushed the taller boy into the vehicle, before climbing in himself. Misato was moving just as the fourth angel lowered it's foot where the vehicle had been.<p>

"The standard ordinance is having no effect, and most of the forces on the ground and in the air have been wiped out. How should we proceed, sir?"  
>The generals looked sheepish, then glanced at a red phone on the table. The slide of a card and man in the center lifted the phone to his ear. The bombers prepared to drop their payload.<p>

Misato watched the Angel march toward the core of Tokyo-3 as she drove... She couldn't help it, since it was dead ahead. She then watched the scant remaining fighters pull back from the machine, and knew immediately.  
>"They're seriously going to...? SHIT!"<br>She swerved off the road, powering into a nice-sized ditch, and looked at Shinji and the other teen.  
>"Out! They're going to use N2 Mines!"<br>All three made it out of the vehicle and away in time to avoid the blast wave, though the car was not so lucky. It ended up beat up, flipped over, and generally in shambles. The taller boy looked to Simon, and with no further prompting, the two began the task of flipping the vehicle.

In NERV HQ, the screen showing the Angel finally cleared, revealing that nothing had come of the N2 mines what-so-ever, to the surprise of all but two people in the room. Gendo simply sat, smugly, as one of the generals approached him, defeated. The go-ahead was all but already given... Now, to get the pilot down here...

Misato was back on the road quickly, Shinji and the other boy both back in the vehicle. She now realized the urgency and was driving as fast as the damaged vehicle could manage. They pulled into a NERV entry, and the elevator took the vehicle down, passengers and all, toward the Geofront.


	2. Immovable Barrier 2

Immovable Barrier Part 2  
>Neon Genesis EvangelionEnd of Evangelion/Rebuild of Evangelion © Gainex.

CHAPTER 2!

OH GOD THIS IS TOTALLY HAPPENING.

*****

"Wow, Bro. All this space... And underground. It's incredible!"

Shinji gushed at the scale of the Geofront, cavernous and yet lit beautifully. They rode the spiraling car transport down toward NERV HQ. The taller boy just looked out at the space with a sniff, upset.  
>"I don't like it. I don't like the idea of being underground. It... It makes my skin crawl."<br>The taller male shuddered, sitting with his arms crossed, leaning as far back into his chair as possible.

In the HQ, things were getting hairy. The Angel was almost directly over NERV HQ... It had begun to try and dig through the armor plating.  
>"Sir, trouble. The Angel is directly overhead... and the first layer has already been breached!"<br>Gendo simply stood, and left the room, headed to the Unit 01 Hangar.

Misato lead Shinji and the taller boy toward the Unit 01 hangar. No one talked as they walked, before they stepped out onto the bridge overlooking the face of EVA Unit 01. Shinji stood in awe. The taller boy looked up at it, and crossed his arms, tilting his head.  
>"So, Misato... This thing you wanted to show us... Is this it?"<br>The taller boy asked, fixing his sunglasses back up his nose. He was smirking, wide. In the window behind the head, a shadow moved into place. Gendo.  
>"...Shinji. And the other requested child. Good."<br>Gendo's tone was cold and smooth.  
>"This machine is the Evangelion, humanity's only hope. Shinji, you've been chosen to pilot this, the Unit 01."<br>Shinji looked up at the silhouette of his father, frowning. His hands were in his pockets, and he felt small, between the massive scale of the artificial human before him, and the image of his father beyond that.  
>"But... Why me? You must have someone else you can use. You've never needed me before."<br>He kept his head up. Bro's motto. Never lower your head to someone who doesn't deserve your praise.  
>"Because, Shinji. The only other pilot is injured."<br>"Other pilot?"  
>"You will meet her in due time. Until then, get in the Evangelion and defend Tokyo-3. The fate of humanity rests upon it."<br>Shinji looked at the taller boy, who looked around in mock bewilderment.  
>"Lemme get this right, Gendo. You brought Shinji here, to Tokyo-3, despite never talking to him before? I won't stand for these kinds of shenanigans!"<br>"Bro... Don't. I'll go."  
>Shinji's voice was trembling, and he felt small, but he kept his head up.<p>

The launch catapult threw Shinji's nerves off, but he recovered as the thing stopped. Once he was at the surface again, he peered out at Tokyo-3.  
>"Shinji... Lets start off slow. Focus on walking."<br>Ritsuko delivered roughly the same line as ever. Shinji did as told, and the behemoth machine took a step, successfully. Shinji smiled softly, and a cheer could be heard, though the Taller boy simply said...  
>"I knew he could do it."<br>Unit one took another step, then a third. The Angel turned finally to investigate, curious. It let out an impossible wailing scream, and Shinji's concentration broke mid-step, causing the Eva to fall forward. Shinji's instinct, combined with the astonishingly high synch ratio, caused Unit 01 to do something unusual... It reached out, and caught itself. Shinji felt the pain well up his arms, but he grit his teeth, and tried to push himself back up as the angel closed distance.


	3. Immovable Barrier 3

Immovable Barrier 3  
>Neon Genesis EvangelionEnd of Evangelion/Rebuild of Evangelion © Gainex.

CHAPTER 3 DELIVERED.

The Angel reached down, and lifted Unit 01 by the head. By the time the Eva was raised completely off the ground, Shinji realized he was back in control. His frustration with the angel had meshed well with Unit 01's own rage. Shinji played along until he was as high as the Fourth Angel raised him, and smirked, deploying the progressive knife. He reached for it, gripping it across the Eva's chest as the Angel began to reach for unit 01's arm. Shinji could feel the pressure of the abomination's grip even as he flashed the blade down, toward that arm, slicing the limb apart.  
>The Angel reeled back, dropping EVA 01. The biomechanical titan caught itself as it landed, crouched low.<p>

"Shinji is doing far better than expected, Mister Ikari."  
>"I'm aware."<br>"Your plan... will need some reconsidering."  
>"I'm aware."<br>Gendo sounded rather cross.

Elsewhere, below the Geofront, The tall boy and Misato stood side by side, watching the combat from the 'Bridge' of NERV HQ.  
>"Shinji! That's how you do it! Get 'im!"<br>The tall boy cheered, wildly, one fist in the air.

The Angel reformed it's arm, and readied it's AT field, staring intently at the Unit 01. Shinji felt it probing an idea into him. Match the AT field. Well, of course. He knew that much from the briefing before he launched. He wasn't sure how.  
>Think it. Of course, of course. Shinji looked up and stared at the Angel, focused on the AT Fields, and moving at the same time. Of course he could do it. Bro was watching.<br>Shinji roared, and Unit 01's mouth tore open to reply in kind, yet he had not lost control. The Evangelion stood, prog knife in one hand, unharmed. The Angel took a step back, showing what appeared to be fear, before the first face shifted away, revealing the second, finally. The eyes of the second face glowed, and a massive beam lanced out from it, engulfing Unit 01 and most of what was behind it.  
>The Evangelion was barely singed, and Shinji just grit his teeth, accepting it.<br>The pair lunged as one, toward the Angel. The prog knife was held back and low, the eva's hand reached forward to intercept the AT field. As that purple armor came into contact with the AT field, the fingertips pushed through. This was the opening to shove the knife forward, tearing and stabbing at the same time, straight toward the Angel's core.  
>The blade sank into the red sphere, cracking it, but the Angel still stood. It rolled forward, wrapping itself around the unbalanced Unit 01, and the core gleamed, before the Angel exploded.<p>

"Ritsuko! What the hell was that?"  
>"I don't know, Misato. But look at the screen."<br>"Unit 01? How could anything survive that?"  
>"What's not to get, ladies? Shinji's in there. Of course he survived."<br>The tall boy finished the conversation, as no one had a rational counterpoint worth making, in the face of his certainty.

STILL NO ANSWERS!

WOO FOR MYSTERIES.


	4. Immovable Barrier 4

Immovable Barrier 4  
>Neon Genesis EvangelionEnd of Evangelion/Rebuild of Evangelion © Gainex.

FOURTH. NO ANSWERS YET. MAYBE THIS TIME?

* * *

><p>"Bro! I did it! Did you see that?"<p>

"Of course you did, Shinji. I knew you had it in you. Lets go. Everyone's waiting."  
>"Right."<br>Shinji and the taller boy walked, side by side, back to the group of stunned onlookers. Gendo was nowhere to be seen. The greeting was exceptional. Back on the surface, clean-up was beginning, now that Unit 01 was recovered.

Hours later, Misato was walking with the boys, reading over the living arrangements. Shinji... And the other boy. She considered. They were set to share a place, since the taller boy was also a potential pilot candidate. They had no machine for him, but they wanted him here regardless. They were set to share a class... With the remaining active pilot and the other pilot candidates. Misato decided this was acceptable, and dropped them off at their new apartment.

Shinji and the taller boy settled in quickly, sharing the space with all the generosity of brothers. Then they looked at the kitchen, and realized simultaneously what the biggest problem was. They had no food. They checked their pockets, before realizing they had less than 500 yen between the two of them on hand.

"This... Is a problem."  
>"You're right, Shinji. You need to learn to cook."<br>"Wha-? Me? Why me?"  
>"Just isn't my style, Shinji. That's all. And it's not like we can eat out every night."<br>"Fine. I'll learn to cook, just so long as you pull in some extra cash. We can't live on just NERV handouts forever."  
>"Deal, Blood Brother."<p>

So their first week in Tokyo 3 went a lot like this. The taller boy was looking for an after-school employment opportunity. Shinji spent his time split between training and teaching himself to cook. One event that week stood out. Shinji's first interaction with that red-eyed girl.

"Right, Miss Ritsuko. I still really don't understand this synchronization rate stuff yet, so if you'd stop trying to explain it to me... That'd be really great."  
>"Alright, Shinji. Just focus on the training. Aim for the core, five rounds rapid."<p>

Shinji complied. It had been like this all day. He leaned back in his seat, bored nearly to tears. He just wanted it over. Eventually, it was. He stepped out of the entry plug to find a young woman exit the other. He frowned, and looked her in the eyes. Those red eyes chilled him to the bone, and the impassive face she was making...

"Shinji, this is Ayanami Rei. As I recall, this is your first meeting?"  
>Misato's question jarred Shinji out of his reverence.<br>"Ah, uh. Yes. I- Yes, this is the first time we've met. Ayanami, was it?"  
>Shinji approached, and offered his hand. She looked down at it, before taking it, shaking his hand gently. He felt a strong desire to hug her, though he resisted, filing it away as an impulse to question later, as he took his hand back. Afterwards, Shinji walked away with Misato, bemused.<p>

The next week, School began. The first interesting memory Shinji gained in his new school was the class introductions. Shinji didn't introduce himself as anything more than what he was. A teenager with few interests and even fewer hobbies. He left off the part where he was Unit 01's pilot, but the class seemed to know regardless. The tall boy's introduction... That was something to see.  
><strong>"When they speak of Team Gurren's awesome leader, they're talking about me! A man of indomitable manly spirit, unfettered by any obsticle! That man's na-"<strong>

"Kamina. Stop yelling and take your seat."

"What? How dare you interrupt **the mighty Kamina!**"  
>"Bro, don't make a scene, and definitely don't yell at the teacher!"<p>

* * *

><p>WOAH. ANSWERS. AND FINALLY REI.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5?


	5. Irreisistible Force 1

IRRESISTIBLE FORCE 1

Evangelion/Gurren Lagann and related © Gainex or respective owners.

CHAPTER 5

NEW TITLE.

I STILL LIVE.

A young man digs, alone, in a deep tunnel. Clasped in his hands is a small manual drill. The dirt calls out to him, telling him how to move forward. He obliges it, and makes more headway than any other individual in his village. His drill clinks against something, among the dirt. He clears the dirt around it away, and is greeted by a thrumming green glow. He grabs the object, then orients himself, digging back to the village... To his home.  
>He emerges near the village chief, and drops to his feet, tying his find to a string, then pulling it around his neck. Three girls walk past, avoiding him with a mix of fear and reverence. A tall boy wanders over, and a shorter one follows behind. They look at the gold thing on the chain, and frown, curious.<br>"Simon, my boy! What's goin' on?"  
>"T-Toji? Kensuke!"<br>"Heya, Simon!"  
>"Whazzat hangin' around your neck, Simon?"<br>"Oh, this? I dunno. I just found it while I was digging, and decided it would be kind of cool."  
>"Well it's a drill, eh, Toji? It suits him."<br>"Right. Simon of Giha, the greatest digger the world will ever know."  
>A while passes. The boys hang out, and just sort of talk about girls and things, though Simon is quiet. Dinner rolls around. They eat, though Simon just pokes at his food; He enjoys pigmole steaks, but he just had no appetite tonight. He eventually ate enough to sustain his nightly digging... He didn't want anything else, just to dig. He enjoys treasure more than the food.<br>The chief made his rounds, demanding sleep. Toji and Kensuke obliged. Simon snuck off to dig. His drill struck another glowing object. He cleared dirt away, and found a face... a giant face. He dug straight to Toji's room.  
>"Toji!"<br>Toji woke slowly, groaning. He rolled and looked at Simon, blinded by the goggle lamps.  
>"Woah, Simon. The lights. Turn off the lights!"<br>"Oh! Sorry! Uhm...!"  
>Simon flicked the lights on his goggles off, and looked to the hole.<br>"A face. I found a face."  
>"A face? What kind of face?"<br>"A humongous face! I wanna show you!"  
>Toji rolled out of bed, to his feet.<br>"Fine. Straight through this tunnel?"  
>"Right."<br>"Go get Kensuke, and I'll meet you down there."  
>"Right!"<br>Simon dug away. After fetching Kensuke with roughly the same conversation, the three met around the giant face.  
>"So, it's a face."<br>"Right, Toji."  
>"But, Simon. Why is it interesting?"<br>"Toji, Simon. Look at the arms and legs."  
>"Huh. You're right. A face with arms and le-"<br>The sudden rumble cut them off. A sudden quake. Simon froze, and Toji knew that look immediately. He grabbed Simon, and moved him closer to the mecha, protecting the smaller boy with his weight. Another rumble, and then the rumbling stopped. The drill around Simon's neck, and the eyes of the mech behind him glowed in unison.  
>"Toji, Simon. Look. The eyes and the drill!"<br>"Good catch, Kensuke! Get in, Simon!"  
>Toji pushed Simon into the cockpit, then grabbed the drill, slamming it into the glowing hole on the console. He grabbed Simon's hand and moved it toward the created key.<br>"Turn it, Simon!" 


End file.
